


Forgiveness

by BellaHickenbottom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaHickenbottom/pseuds/BellaHickenbottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has been carrying around the guilt for over 12 years but when Bret Hart comes back to host RAW, will he have his chance to fix the mistake he made in the past? SLASH BH/HBK Two shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Shawn interview in the April issue of WWE Magazine. They asked him what he whispered to Bret when they made up and his answer was:
> 
> That's something I'll keep between Bret and myself. There are things better left private, and that's one of them. If Bret feels comfortable explaining what I said, I'm OK with that. But, from my point of view, I just wanted to tell him something from the heart, and that's what I did.
> 
> Then Bret had an interview and was asked what his answer was to Shawn's statement & his answer was:
> 
> Don't worry about it and let's have some fun.
> 
> This convo caused my mind to come to it's own conclusions and the result was this. It's a twoshot. First part is what happens when Bret returns.

Everywhere around him, the halls were abuzz with chatter. Everyone had been looking forward to this night for many years. Tonight, Bret Hart returned to the WWE.

Shawn knew a lot of people were worried about what would happen between the two but he knew deep down, he had other reasons to worry about Bret coming back. It was never supposed to end the way it did and it had been eating at him for over 12 years now and tonight he would be able to finally clear the air.

Shawn looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Hunter walk in.

"Hey bud. You alright?" Hunter asked, checking on his best friends well being.

"Yeah I'm good. Just kinda wondering how it's gonna go later. I understand why Vince wants us to make up on tv but I'm worried that some…other things might come out while we talk."

Hunter nodded and took a seat next to Shawn on the bench.

"That makes sense but both of you are professional enough to be able to stick to the professional side of things while out in the ring. You can talk out the other stuff when you get backstage."

"I'm nervous for that talk. Everything was so messed up back then."

"I know, but the thing you gotta keep in mind is that both of you have changed and this is your chance to finally get it all straightened out." Hunter patted Shawn on the shoulder, showing his support. "C'mon Shawn cheer up. I know Vince is off his rocker a lot but I think the old coot finally had a good idea this time. Hey, what do you say to us grabbing some food after the show tonight?"

"That sounds good Hunter. Guess I should probably get going now, don't wanna keep Vince waiting." Shawn chuckled at the idea of Vince's face every time someone was late for a meeting.

"Alright. Don't get too caught up in everything, we still got a match later too."

"I know. I'm probably just overthinking everything. I'll see ya later."

"Are you ready Shawn?" Vince asked the younger man.

"Yeah, I'm good."

They were both standing in the gorilla position watching the monitor, waiting for Bret to call him out. Shawn suddenly had a flashback from 12 years prior

"Honey, you understand why I can't let you win tonight right? I mean, we're in Canada and I can't let them down on my last night." Bret pleaded with his lover.

"I understand you not wanting to let them down but Vince is really upset about the whole thing. I don't know what to do."

"Everything will work itself out. Let's just enjoy our final few moments together okay?" Bret asked as he pulled Shawn into a hug.

Shawn nodded before leaning up and lightly kissing Bret's lips.

"So we have an understanding on the ending. I put you in the sharpshooter for some heat and you pull my foot out from under me and reverse it, therefore winning the match." Shawn reiterated.

Bret nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to go try and calm Vince down. I'll see you out there. Love you" Shawn said as he turned for the door.

"Love you too honey. Always will."

Shawn quickly exited the room so Bret wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face. With his shoulders slumped, Shawn walked to Vince's office and allowed himself in to the meeting that Hunter and Vince were currently having. Shawn took a deep breath and kept his eyes down as he said "I know how we can screw him over…"

Bret laid in shock in the ring as Vince called for the bell and the ref raised Shawn's hand in victory. What just happened?

He tried to look to Shawn for answers but Hunter was quick to grab him and run for the back. Anger and betrayal started to seep through Bret as he realized what just happened. His boyfriend screwed him over for the belt in Montreal. Bret saw red and took it out on the first person he saw, Vince Mcmahon.

Meanwhile, backstage Shawn was sitting in the locker room crying on Hunters shoulder about having to betray Bret and lose him forever.

Shawn's music hit and he brought himself back to the present taking a deep breath before walking through the curtain. He looked into the ring at Bret and there eyes held, Shawn had a look of worry etched on his face and Bret was smiling as he heard the crowd explode for Shawn. Once Shawn was in the ring they both aired out some of their differences. Bret called Shawn a punk and Shawn complained that Bret never respected him. Both men also knew that these were the reasons they broke up as well.

Shawn's emotions were getting the best of him and Bret could see it in his eyes. Bret had a sudden urge to reach out and pull the other man into a comforting hug but restrained himself as they continued. Once finished, Bret put his hand out in friendship for Shawn and waited for a response. Shawn hesitated to think if over before placing his hands in The Hitman's. Shawn turned and was about to exit the ring when he stopped, making a last second decision. Bret looked on curiously as Shawn turned around and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry for EVERYTHING I did then. Thank you so much for coming back and forgiving me it means sooo much. I have never stopped loving you. We'll talk in more detail when you come backstage but I wanted to say Thank you!" Shawn whispered in Bret's ear before pulling back.

"Don't worry about what you did, let's just have some fun now." Bret answered with a smile.

Shawn smiled back and exited the ring, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

As Shawn disappeared behind the curtain, Bret forced himself to stay and finish his speech and call out Vince rather than run backstage to talk to the blonde. As soon as his spot was done he was eager to go find Shawn and talk.

However, no matter where he looked he could not find Shawn anywhere. He asked around and nobody had seen where he went after coming backstage. Bret was getting antsy. He continued to wander around the arena looking for Shawn but found nothing.

He went back to his locker room to think. Shawn's whispered words in the ring could mean so many different things and Bret didn't know how he felt about some of the options. Sure he wanted to be on good terms with Shawn again but he never suspected Shawn to still care for him. That would explain why he so adamantly tried to make up with Bret on numerous occasions but Bret always refused. Now faced with this knowledge Bret decided to look at his own feelings. Yes he did still care for Shawn and yes he did want to tell the Heartbreaker that himself. Bret was about to walk the hallways again in search of Shawn when he heard the DX theme on his television. He looked up to see Shawn and Hunter walking down the ramp for their title match against Jeri-Show. Bret smiled and left his locker room, going to the gorilla.

Shawn and Hunter came through the curtain with smiles on their faces after banishing Jericho from RAW again. Hunter looked up and noticed Bret standing against the far wall and nudged Shawn to point him out. Both men had talked about The Hitman earlier and Hunter was all too happy to help Shawn out. Once Shawn saw Bret he smiled and said goodbye to Hunter before walking over to him.

"Good match."

"Thanks"

"Can we talk now?"

"Um, let me get a shower first and I'll come by your locker room in a few minutes."

Bret smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good, see ya then."

Shawn hurried off to his locker room to shower. 15 minutes later he was dressed and standing outside Bret's door.

Bret answered the door after hearing the knocks reverberate around the room. Shawn walked in and sat on the bench before looking up at Bret who was getting ready to sit down himself.

"So, about what you said in the ring…" Bret started.

"Yeah. I was overcome with emotion out there and I wanted to walk out on a better note then just the handshake. If what I said made you uncomfortable I'm sorry I just wanted to let you know."

"It didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. I'm actually glad you said it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It made me think and I realized that I still care about you too, I think I've always known it but refused to believe it because of the bad blood after Survivor Series."

Shawn smiled at hearing the words. " So what do we do now?"

"Well, we can start with this…"

Shawn looked up to see what Bret meant and was silenced by Bret's lips on his. Shawn sat in shock for about 3 seconds before kissing Bret back. Both men were trying to make up for the last 12 years in one kiss. Bret's tongue snaked out and licked Shawn's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Shawn immediately opened up allowing Bret to explore. As the kiss deepened, Bret pulled Shawn closer to him, wanting to feel the closeness they once shared. Shawn moaned into the kiss and just as they were both about to lose their self control, somebody knocked on Bret's door.

Both men separated with a jump and Bret slowly walked to the door. Natalya stood on the other side.

"Hey Uncle Bret. I just came by to tell you that Vince is starting his promo so you should probably head to gorilla."

"Thanks Nattie. I'll be there in a minute okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Bret closed the door and turned to look at Shawn, who looked flustered.

"Shawn, honey, are you okay?" Bret asked as he knelt down in front of the younger man.

"Honey? I haven't heard that in a while, I miss it." Shawn said with a smile.

Bret smiled back as well. "I miss it too. Listen, I have to go out there but we can talk when I get back okay?"

"No problem. I'll go get my bags from mine and Hunter's locker room and we'll ride back to the hotel together and talk."

"That sounds wonderful." Bret took a chance and leaned forward for another kiss and Shawn gladly accepted it.

"I'll see you in a few." Bret said as he exited the room.

Shawn smiled to himself before getting up and walking towards his locker room. Once inside Hunter looked up with a knowing grin on his face.

"Tell me what happened!"

"Sheesh Hunt you sound like a teenage girl." Shawn joked.

"Oh come on tell me something." Hunter pleaded.

"Ok, well he kissed me." Shawn answered, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh my god! Does this mean you guys are back together?"

"I don't know. He's gonna drive me back to the hotel so we can talk more. Sorry bout ditching you for dinner."

"Don't worry about that, this is more important. I'll just drag Randy along with me. You go have some fun." Hunter smiled and winked at his best friend.

Shawn smiled back as he collected all his stuff. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah okay. Now go back to Hart and enjoy yourself."

Shawn blushed before walking out the room with his bags and going to wait in Bret's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK how I feel about his but here you go!

After the promo with Vince and the mini party with his family and some of the superstars in the ring, Bret headed back to his room, eager to meet up with Shawn again.

Bret smiled when he opened his door and saw the Heartbreak Kid sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He didn't want to admit it but a small part of him had doubts that Shawn would come back.

"Hey."

"Hey Bret. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just let me grab my stuff and we can head out."

Both men were nervous yet excited about talking again and that's what helped them walk through the hallways as the superstars looked at them with questioning looks. Once out in the parking lot Bret led Shawn over to his rental car and they put their stuff in the trunk before climbing in.

The ride to the hotel was quiet as both men were consumed with their thoughts. The tension in the car was almost tangible as they could feel the pull they felt towards each other. Halfway there Bret reached over and grabbed Shawn's hand, needing to feel the contact. Shawn smiled down at their hands before looking over at Bret who was smiling as well.

"I'm glad you came back Bret. I was so worried you would hate me forever."

"I couldn't do that. I was mad at first but once I sat down and thought about everything I knew I deserved it. My ego just got the best of me and I refused to come back for pride reasons but I turned on RAW once and saw you again and knew I had to come back and fix everything." Bret explained as he pulled Shawn's hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"So, where do we go from here?" Shawn asked, worried about the answer he might get.

"Well I would like it if we could give us another try."

"I would like that too." Shawn beamed.

Both men smiled again as Bret pulled into the parking lot. "It's your call Shawn. Do you want to go back to your room with Hunter and I'll just see you tomorrow or would you like to come up to my room?" Bret questioned, wanting to make sure he didn't force Shawn into anything he didn't want.

Shawn looked up into Bret's eyes before he answered. "I want to be with you."

Bret smiled at the answer and leaned over to lightly kiss Shawn before getting out of the car. Shawn followed suit and both men walked to the back of the car to grab their bags. As they walked through the lobby towards the elevators, some of the superstars were lounging around in the hotel bar and started whispering to each other when they saw the couple. Once the elevator doors shut Bret reached out and put his arm around Shawn's waist, gently pulling him in to his embrace. Shawn placed his arms around the neck of The Hitman and relaxed in the comforting hold. Bret looked down in Shawn's eyes and saw that fire that caused him to first fall in love with the man so many years ago.

"Shawn, you're still as beautiful as the day I left."

Shawn blushed and looked down, not used to the compliment. Bret softly reached for his chin and pulled it up so he was looking him in the eye. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. I have twelve years to make up for and I intend on doing so. I love you." Then Bret leaned down to kiss Shawn again but this one had the passion seeping through it. Shawn felt weak in the knees and leaned on Bret as he deepened the kiss. All too soon the elevator doors opened and both men separated themselves slowly.

"I love you too Bret." Shawn whispered as they exited the elevator and made their way down the hallway towards Bret's room.

Once they reached the door Bret reached into his coat pocket for the keycard but was distracted as Shawn began to leave butterfly kisses across the back of his neck. He also started to nibble lightly, loving the way it caused Bret to fumble with the key. Feeling devious, Shawn reached forward and started drumming his fingers on Bret's lower abdomen, enjoying the feel of the muscles tightening under his touch.

"Honey, you're making it difficult to get in the room." Bret whispered softly.

"What's the matter babe? Too much to handle?" Shawn asked, the amusement evident in his voice.

Bret chuckled lowly before focusing on the keycard once again and finally getting it into the slot. Opening the door, he stepped aside to allow Shawn access into the room. As Shawn walked by Bret allowed his gaze to lower down to Shawn's ass and bit back a moan as he watched Shawn saunter across the room.

Shawn, oblivious to Bret's ogling, dropped his bags and flopped down onto the bed.

"Where's the remote? I need something to occupy my time in here." Shawn asked with a smile plastered across his face.

Bret smirked before leaning down on the bed next to him, "I have another idea to keep you occupied."

"Monopoly?"

"Nope, Moan-opoly"

"Bret, that was so cheesy, even for you." Shawn laughed.

"Yeah I know but that's what you do to me babe."

Shawn looked up into Bret's beautiful brown eyes and leaned up for a kiss. Bret gladly accepted and pulled Shawn in closer to him. What was meant to be a soft, sweet kiss quickly became more as neither man was able to pull themselves away from the other. Shawn reached up to run his fingers through Bret's thick mane of brown hair as Bret lowered Shawn down so he was laying flat on the bed. As the room began to heat up, hands started to explore forgotten territory.

Bret reached down for the hem of Shawn's t-shirt and raised the shirt slightly to reveal the taut tan skin underneath. As he ran his fingers over the smooth skin, he moved his mouth down to Shawn's neck, allowing both men to catch their breath. Bret moved lower and started to kiss Shawn's abdomen as he pushed the shirt higher, following with his mouth until he reached Shawn's nipple, then he wrapped his lips around it and began to tease as he pulled the shirt over Shawn's head.

Shawn arched up into Bret's warm mouth as he rested his hands on the older mans shoulders. Bret released the nipple and moved over to the other one, biting down softly causing a low moan to escape Shawn's lips. Bret smiled against Shawn's chest, happy that he could still make those sounds come out of him.

Shawn grabbed a fistful of Bret's hair and pulled him up for another kiss before removing his shirt. Shawn bucked his hips, throwing Bret over and climbing on top. Before Bret could realize what had just happened, Shawn began teasing his nipple, the same way Bret had just a few moments before.

As Shawn distracted Bret with the teasing, he used his other hand to work on Bret's belt and pants. After Bret was completely stripped down, Shawn stood and removed the rest of his clothing as well.

"Still as beautiful as ever," Brett whispered as he gazed at the man before him.

Shawn smiled as he laid down on the bed and pulled Bret on top of him for a kiss. Bret eagerly complied and rested his hands on Shawn's hip as he passionately devoured Shawn's taste. As the kiss deepened, Shawn arched his back, causing both mens erections to rub against each other. Bret had to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming right on the spot. He forgot how much Shawn set his body on fire.

"Bret, please" Shawn moaned.

"What do you want honey?"

"Make love to me."

Bret smiled, "Whatever you want babe."

He quickly got up and walked over to his bag on the floor and grabbed the lube from inside and walked back over to the bed. After coating his fingers and rubbing them together for friction he inserted one into Shawn's waiting hole. Shawn whimpered from the intrusion but other than that he was silent as Bret began to prepare him. Once Bret inserted a second finger Shawn began to wiggle around, trying to get Bret's fingers in deeper.

"Bret…"

"Shh baby, I have to make sure you're ready." Bret whispered as he kissed Shawn deeply, trying to distract the younger man.

And it worked.

Until Bret brushed Shawn's prostate, causing the smaller male to moan loudly and buck his hips.

"Fuck! Bret I'm ready, please make love to me" Shawn pleaded.

Hearing the need in Shawn's voice Bret removed his fingers and applied lube to his dick before positioning himself at Shawn's opening. Before pushing in he leaned in to give Shawn a light kiss, "I missed you babe." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

Bret kissed him again and then slowly rocked forward until he was engulfed in the heat of Shawn's body. Shawn immediately tensed up and Bret paused, allowing him time to adjust. It had been a while since Shawn had been with anyone and he forgot how big Bret was. As Shawn tried to relax Bret started giving him butterfly kisses along his neck and collarbone.

"Move Bret!"

It only took those two words to get Bret to do as he was told. He slowly pulled back before forcefully thrusting forward. He kept the agonizingly slow pace, enjoying the look of pleasure on his lovers face.

"More" Shawn demanded.

"What? You don't like this pace Shawn?" Bret teased.

In response Shawn wrapped his legs around Bret and pulled him in fast, pushing Bret further inside of him. Bret groaned at the tight heat before smirking down at Shawn.

"That's how you want it?"

Shawn nodded before roughly pulling Bret into a fiery kiss. Bret took the hint and picked up his pace. Shawn's fingernails ran up and down Bret's back urging him to go faster. Bret pulled away from the kiss and hovered inches away from Shawn's face and looked into his eyes.

He smiled seeing the passion and love in those orbs looking back at him.

"Bret, I'm gonna…"

He smiled seeing Shawn throwing his head from side to side in pleasure. Bret started thrusting frantically, wanting to get Shawn to his release. Never taking his eyes from Shawn, The Hitman reached in between them and wrapped his fingers around Shawn's shaft, pumping him roughly. Shawn arched his back as his prostate was hit and screamed Bret's name as he came all over their stomachs. The combination of his dick getting suffocated and the look of pure pleasure on Shawn's face caused Bret to come hard inside of his true love.

Not having enough energy to pull out, Bret just simply leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Shawn's neck, breathing heavy. Shawn lazily reached up and started playing with his hair.

Bret pulled out before smiling down at the Texan. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Not in the past few minutes" Shawn answered with a smile.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Bret. Let's never let work get in the way of us ever again."

"I wouldn't dream of it babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I picture Hunter being like the gossip queen. Please review and let me know how you like it so far


End file.
